Precious Bargaining Chips
by Sweet-Tahira
Summary: What happens when Lorenzo starts to see his new captive in a different light? I know not a great summary. Lorenzo/Courtney/Jason triangle
1. Default Chapter

Precious Bargaining chips  
  
Chapter one: shock of a lifetime  
  
She banged against the door as steadily as the rain beat against the side of the yacht. Her blonde hair whipped across her cheek as she heard the thunder roar and watched the bright flash of lightening streak through the velvet black night through the small square windows that lined the wall. She shuddered involuntarily. It wasn't that she was scared of storms but it didn't help that she was being held captive by an obsessed arms-dealer on turbulent waters. She was never much for sailing the high seas as it was. Couple that with the continuing flickering lights due to lack of electricity and the thought of the safety of her baby and it was all a little overwhelming. Her hand went to her midsection and rubbed across it protectively and soothingly. It was becoming sheer habit with her. Looking down at her stomach she sighed. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to get us out of here. I promise you." She whispered. She continued to rub for a moment before looking back up at the blockade that was the door. "Hey is somebody out there? Anybody, can you hear me?" She screamed. When she didn't get a reply she began to bang once again. Out of sheer frustration she grabbed for the handle just as lightening struck and a surge of electricity traveled throughout the boat right into Courtney's body. She felt her whole body shake violently before being thrown with force away from the door and straight to the floor.  
  
Luis stood outside Kelly's watching Carly from the other side. He could see the way her shoulder length blond hair just barely hid the side of her face giving him a teasing view of her profile. She was beautiful. magnificent. She was too much for one man. she was too much for Sonny Corinthos. She had more power and fight that most women would never know of. She was solid fire and he loved every minute that he spent with her. She was like nothing he had ever known. the last time he had seen a woman with this much passion. well it had been a long time ago. Sophie had had all the intensity of a tornado wrapped within a hurricane and she had loved him that fiercely. Snapping back to the present he watched as she pulled out a cellular phone and began to talk. even her silent dialogue was thoroughly animated. He looked around and although he didn't see a bodyguard in sight he was no fool. he knew that they were around. But he also knew that in all honesty no one would lay a finger on him, not as long as he had Corinthos' sister. Thinking about her made him instinctively rub his arm where she had thrown him on the bed. He had to admit that although she had a smart mouth on her and didn't understand how expendable he deemed her, she was at least brave. She also held something that he couldn't put his finger on. Standing there in the oncoming evening he let his mind wander to their last conversation.  
  
"Look I don't know anything about my brother's business." She stated flopping down into the chair.  
  
Walking around to the other side of the table he sat. "Tell me something about Carly."  
  
Folding her arms across her stomach she gave him a sarcastic smile. "I thought you knew everything about Carly."  
  
"You seem to disagree." He remarked folding his hands together. "So far I've found Carly to be.Competitive, fiery, determined and um. quite beautiful." He listed off.  
  
"And married." She piped in.  
  
"People get divorced."  
  
"She would never leave Sonny and certainly not for you."  
  
"Anything that Sonny has I can take." He quipped.  
  
She scoffed as she leaned across the table. "My brother is a better man than you will ever be." She whispered.  
  
He rose from the table. "Well you had an opportunity to make your stay more comfortable and you turned it down." He walked toward the door not liking her attitude.  
  
She stood up seeing him making a retreat. "Okay.So what. if I told you something about Carly you would do what exactly? Give me an extra pillow; I get desert with dinner?" Her voice became almost teasing.  
  
"Right now you get nothing." He shot back frustrated with her insults.  
  
Her sarcasm could be tiring but at the same time quite amusing. She may turn out to be an interesting hostage after all.  
  
The Yacht.  
  
The guard had passed her door multiple times and had yet to hear a sound. This was unusual and finally after about fifteen minutes he went in to check on her. He thought about knocking but thought better of it. If she was as sneaky and manipulative as Luis had said, then he wasn't taking any chances. With extreme caution and making sure that his guard was up he opened her door and found her lying motionless on the floor. He wasn't too quick to run to her rescue lest she may be trying to escape. The last guard that tried to help a prisoner had ended up knocked out with a hairdryer after being sprayed in the eyes with perfume. Then stripped down into his boxes, tied and gagged. It was a story that everyone had a good laugh about and he wasn't about to be the next humorous story for the guards. Instead he stayed by the door. "Hey! Miss Matthews! Okay you can cut the act and get up. The storm is far from over and we have enough theatrics around here with the inconsistent electricity." When he didn't get a reply he started to get nervous. "Miss Matthews?" He called again and once more was met with silence. Taking cautious steps toward her body he leaned down and checked her pulse. It was barely beating. "SOMEBODY GET IN HERE QUICK. SOMETHING IS WRONG!" He shouted. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out his phone and dialed.  
  
Chapter Two: Breakfast and Battles  
  
Kelly's  
  
She was still talking on the phone and he was still standing outside looking in. Finally just when he got the nerve to go inside his cellular phone rang. With a frustrated sigh he reached inside his lapel and pulled it out. "What?" He barked impatiently. Listening intently his ears perked and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure that she's not faking?" When he got the positive response he automatically sprung into action. "Call the doctor and get him on that boat. Make sure that she is all right. and be careful, Miss Matthews is with child. I'm on my way back right now." He snapped and then hung up. Taking one last look at his blonde bombshell he walked away.  
  
Carly looked up just in time to see a faint shadow of someone that looked familiar. She raised her eyebrows as she stood up. Walking over to the door she peered out into the night but saw no one. Perhaps it was her mind playing tricks on her. She shook her head and exhaled deeply.  
  
The Penthouse.  
  
Jason sat on the couch staring out into nothing. His heart in his throat as he fingered his wedding band absently. They should be married right now. Why weren't they married? So many things had gone wrong. so many problems had gotten in the way. What was the point of trying so hard if it always ended the same? Would there ever be a happy ending for him? By the looks of it the answer was pretty clear. dismal but nonetheless clear.  
  
The Yacht.  
  
Luis arrived soaked from head to toe and chilled to the bone. He spotted the doctor stepping out from Miss Matthews's cabin.  
  
"What happened?" He questioned.  
  
The doctor sighed placing the stethoscope back inside his medical bag. "The young lady suffered a mild shock, probably from the storm. But she should be fine. Right now she's asleep. I gave her something for the mild headache."  
  
"And the baby?"  
  
He sighed. "The baby is fine. She should get to an actual medical facility as soon as possible. She's dehydrated and undernourished also she needs prenatal vitamins. The sooner the better." He instructed.  
  
Luis nodded taking in the information. "Thank you." Turning to a guard he nodded. "Get him back to shore." He ordered and watched as the doctor was led away. He stayed outside for a moment before opening the door and standing stationary in the doorway. She was lying somewhat peacefully on her back. Her arm draped almost maternally across her stomach as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Walking silently across the room he grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the side of her bed. Sitting down he rested his chin on top of the back of his palms and watched her sleep. There was definitely something about her.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
She awoke to the insistent patter of rain and the constant rocking of the yacht. She groaned as one hand went to her head, the other straight to her midsection. Rubbing it gently she jumped slightly when she heard Luis.  
  
"Sleeping Beauty finally awakens."  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows at him as she took in the sight. There he was sitting by her bed like a dutiful host with a tray filled with everything from fruits to vegetables to bottled water. "What the. what is all this stuff?" She asked. She swallowed hard trying to ease the dryness in her throat.  
  
"Some might call it breakfast. although it is late in the afternoon. Though you wouldn't know it by the storm that continues. It's pitch black out there." He remarked setting the tray before her.  
  
Pushing herself up with her elbows she stared back at him and then at the tray. "I know what it is. what I want to know is why." She stated.  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Why? Well I certainly can't have you starving yourself. You're no good to me if you're dead, to quote you by the way." He smiled. He saw her uneasiness as she continued to rub her midsection. "You're baby is fine. I had a doctor come in and check you out."  
  
"What did he say?" She asked suddenly.  
  
He cleared his throat. "He said that you and the baby will be fine as long as you drink a lot of water and eat right. Also he said that you need prenatal vitamins as soon as possible to keep your strength up. So I had the chef make up something healthy and I got you plenty of bottled water. The vitamins though I'm still working on." He replied to her silence.  
  
She flexed her jaw muscles. "What do you expect a thank-you?"  
  
"From someone like you, never." He shot back.  
  
She shook her head. "Someone like me? What you mean someone who doesn't find captivity generous or becoming?"  
  
"No how about my hospitality?"  
  
"Hospitality? What hospitality, you keeping me here against my will?" She retorted.  
  
"You know you were out cold because of an electric shock caused by the storm. If it hadn't have been for my guards and myself you and your baby could be dead. Now I believe that warrants an expression of gratitude on your part." Once again he was met with her cold silence. He sighed. "Fine. At least eat something. You don't have to starve yourself in order to spite me."  
  
"Why do you care what happens to me and my baby? I'm nothing more then leverage. nothing more, to quote you by the way." She shot back using his earlier words.  
  
He nodded trying to keep the smile from his face. "Seems you do hear me when I speak."  
  
"When someone's pointing a gun in my direction I tend to be very receptive."  
  
"Okay look we can go back and forth all day but you still need to eat and you're still dehydrated." Grabbing the water bottle he poured some into a cup. Holding it out for her he waited. "Now drink."  
  
"How do I know that you didn't poison my food or my water?"  
  
"Now what would be the point in that?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged. Reaching out for the cup she pushed it in his direction. "You first." She challenged.  
  
He sighed. Never taking his eyes off of her he raised the cup to his lips and drank deeply. When he drained the water he placed it back on the tray. "Happy now?"  
  
She didn't reply. She stared at him and then reached out grabbed the bottle and drank from it. The cool liquid felt good as it flowed nonstop down her throat. It seemed like forever since she had felt anything this good.  
  
He watched her with slight amusement. "The fruit is fresh. and the vegetables are one of a kind." He said gesturing toward the food. She only stared at him as a response giving him the silent order. He shook his head but reached over for a piece when she stopped him. "What?"  
  
"I'll choose." She stated grabbing a strawberry and placing it in his palm. "Who knows? You could have expected my lack of trust." She remarked watching him closely.  
  
"There are a lot of things that I'm rather surprised about you. You may not be as boring as I first thought." He quipped before taking a bite from the strawberry. She watched him intensely as he swallowed making sure that it was safe and only then did she grab for a piece of cantaloupe. Biting into it she savored the taste.  
  
He watched almost transfixed at her enthusiasm. She was beside herself as she ate. "When was the last time you ate something?"  
  
She shrugged as a response not really sure of the answer to be honest. "You know that's not healthy for you. or your baby. In fact I hear that expecting mothers need to take in almost double of what they normally eat in order to sustain a healthy body."  
  
Stopping in mid-bite she turned to him. "So what you read prenatal books in between kidnapping and armsdealing?"  
  
"You know there are a lot of things that you might be surprised to learn about me."  
  
"Not really because I don't care about you. And I won't be a prisoner of yours for very long." She stated knowingly.  
  
"False cockiness won't get you out of here any faster." He stated as he continued to watch her eat. Reaching for a napkin he began to instinctively wipe the strawberry juice from her lips but she pulled away before he could.  
  
"What are you doing?" She questioned.  
  
He stared at her for a moment not sure of the answer to that. What was he doing? "Drool isn't very becoming on a woman."  
  
Wiping it with the back of her hand she rolled her eyes. "Does that mean you'll let me go?" When he didn't reply she sighed. "Of course not."  
  
Pushing his chair back he took a stand. "Finish up. I'll send a guard in here to retrieve your leftovers." He remarked before walking toward the door.  
  
She watched his retreating back and felt an impulse come to her. "Mr. Alcazar." He turned to her and waited. "Thanks. you know for saving my baby's life." She muttered. They held a stare for a moment before dropping it and going back to her lunch.  
  
He stared at her for a moment before leaving her there alone. Once outside her door he stared at it for quite some time before walking away. 


	2. Is This Bonding?

Chapter Three: Is this Bonding?  
  
Jason stood across from his best friend as they huddled over the map that Rick had given them. They had been staring at the same group of lines for over an hour now and they were no step closer to finding Courtney. Jason ran his hand through hair roughly. "This is ridiculous! We already know that he hasn't been anywhere near these compounds. We're just wasting time sending people in."  
  
"Not if we find someone who is willing to talk."  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"Someone might know Alcazar's preferred place to dock. I mean Rick was an enemy. Luis didn't trust him and Lorenzo blames him for killing his brother but he still managed to find out things. Now if we can get to someone that Lorenzo trusts, one of his guards perhaps, then we might find out where he's keeping Courtney." He stated. He watched Jason shake his head and walk to the fireplace. He stared into the empty cavern as though he were thoroughly transfixed. "I know how you feel. I've been there. But do you remember what you said to me when we were looking for Carly? You promised me that we would find her. and I am promising you that we will get Courtney back. I won't rest until we do." He replied.  
  
The Yacht.  
  
Doing round kicks continuously she kept her breathing steady. It was the only thing keeping her mind off of the idea that she was stuck here. Not to mention that it was good practice for when the opportunity arose for her to get off of the boat. She knew that Jason would do everything that he could to find her. but she wasn't about to let a viable opportunity pass her by if it should arise. She wasn't some pathetic damsel in distress needing to be rescued. She was a lot stronger then most people gave her credit for. Of course the continuous storm didn't make things look too good. Brushing her hair out of her face she went back to practicing her kicks. She could see Lorenzo's face in place of where her heel connected to air in a silent swish.  
  
He watched her from the doorway. He was almost captivated by her stamina. Truth be told he was becoming captivated with everything about her. He didn't know what it was about the women in the Corinthos' men lives but for some reason he found them intriguing. Perhaps it was their passion or their relentless efforts to set themselves free. whatever it was it was definitely something that held his interest. He was about to back out unnoticed when she stopped suddenly grabbing her side in pain.  
  
"Courtney?" He asked with raised eyebrows as he covered the space of the room in a matter of seconds. "What is it?" He said taking one of her hands as she bent over in agony.  
  
"Just. a cramp. It happens sometimes when I work out." She gritted. She wished that this was a trick because this would have been the perfect opportunity to elbow him in the stomach and make a run for it. but just her luck she really had cramped up. Leading her over to the bed he sat her down.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Just. water." She mumbled.  
  
He nodded reaching for a fresh bottle set on the desk. Untwisting the cap he was about to pour the contents into a cup when she grabbed it from him giving him a small smile of gratitude before drinking deeply. The pain began to ease but was far from gone as she finally came up for air. "Thanks."  
  
"I really don't think that you're helping yourself right now by adding extra stress to your body. Perhaps you should lay off of the kicks and whatnot."  
  
"You know what's causing me stress? Being locked up here away from my family! If you really want to help then why don't you let me go?"  
  
He sighed. "Don't ask questions so mundane as that. You know the reason why I can't let you go." She rolled her eyes and took a stand slowly. He watched her with weary eyes. "What are you doing?" He said standing up to walk beside her.  
  
"Walking it off. The two 'W's, water and walking. It gets rid of the cramp faster." She stated beginning to limp as she coped with the pain in her side.  
  
Reaching out he touched her arm but she pulled away. "You certainly can't walk around here like you are. Now let me help you and stop being so damn stubborn." He shot back hotly.  
  
She stared him down with defiant eyes. He stared back at her his temper flaring. This time when he reached out for her she didn't pull away. Draping her arm around his neck they began to slowly pace the length of the room. After about the third lap he sighed. "Okay this isn't working."  
  
She looked over at him with questionable eyes. "What are you talking about? It's fine. It is working." She remarked looking up into his eyes.  
  
He stared down at her and for just a moment got caught up in something that he wasn't prepared for. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen Carly in over two days or perhaps it was the raging of the storm that continued outside but he couldn't deny that he felt a spark as he stared down into her baby blues. It was as if her eyes were so deep that he could drown in them. They seemed to go on forever. He shook himself mentally. "What I mean is wouldn't you like to get out of here? The room. is too small. Come on." He said leading her toward the door.  
  
She hesitated. "I thought. I wasn't allowed to leave the room. I thought my privileges weren't the same as Carly's."  
  
"That's because you were a flight risk."  
  
"I still am." She shot back.  
  
He stepped away slightly and saw her stumble a little. "Not from where I'm standing. You can barely walk on your own let alone run somewhere. And you are also in my presence and I am sure that you remember well what transpired the last time you ran for the door." He jutted his chin at the solid bullet holes in the wood. "Now would you like to take a walk along the lower deck or would you rather continue the laps around this room?" He asked.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "This must make you feel real good. Thinking that someone needs you. Someone might depend on you."  
  
"I don't find needy women very appealing if you must know. As should have been transparent seeing the kind of woman that I'm attracted to."  
  
"Whatever. are we going or what?" She asked motioning toward the door.  
  
He gave her a half-smile before leading her outside onto the lower deck.  
  
They walked along the corridors as she leaned into him to keep herself from falling. Finally they stopped at a door and he pushed it open. Walking inside he flipped a switch and the room was covered in light. She noted the lack of flickering and realized that the storm must be breaking. Looking around she raised her eyebrows. There was nothing but maps covering every wall. Globes decorated desks and there were numerous compasses scattered with an organized air around the cabin. "Sailor syndrome?" She asked as he led her inside.  
  
He sighed as he stepped over to the far wall. Standing in front of a huge map she waited for an explanation. "When I was a kid I had a obsession for traveling. I wanted to go all the way to the end of the Earth and all around the world. My favorite book was 'Around the World in Eighty Days'." He stated with a small reminiscent smile.  
  
"What's so great about traveling around the world? What's so appealing to you?"  
  
Leading her over to a chair he set her down as he leaned into the corner of the desk across from her. Folding his arms across his chest he thought about her question. "Perhaps it was all the exotic places that I had never seen and could only imagine. or maybe it was because I was so poor that I feared that I'd never see anything beyond the end of city-street that I lived on." Resting most of his weight on the backs of his hands he sighed. "I felt very trapped as a child and I promised myself that I would never feel that way when I grew up."  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "Kind of ironic."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your biggest fear was being trapped. so instead you trap others. Subjecting others to your own insecurities. that's twisted." She stated.  
  
He sighed. "Typical. but noteworthy. I shall remember not to attempt to share information with you about myself. I can see that it's not appreciated."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Was this the part in which we bond over our mutual crappie childhood lives? Perhaps we should have some kind of herbal substance and whatnot to set the scene?" She shot back.  
  
"Now I am starting to remember."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why I denied you what I so willingly offered to Mrs. Corinthos. She knew how to appreciate a man's generosity and kindness, something that you so blatantly lack."  
  
"You're obsessed with her. The same way that your brother was obsessed with Brenda Barrette and you're going to end up the same way that he did." She let the meaning hang in the air between them.  
  
He stood across from her not sure of how he got her sarcasm confused with something that might have been appealing. "You are an ungrateful girl who has much to learn about when to hold your tongue and when to speak."  
  
"And you're a twisted, horrible, excuse for a man that is so desperate to have love that he would rather try and steal someone else's family because he can't have one of his own!" She shot back jumping up and crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Careful Courtney. you forget your place and your worth. Which if I remember correctly is rather small and unmentionable."  
  
"It's worth enough to you if you want your product distributed and want to keep breathing! Because if I die. you're as good as gone. If my brother doesn't kill you. Jason won't rest until he does."  
  
"The same Jason that jumped out of a window and left you with me. He doesn't seem very devoted to you. Of course perhaps he would be if he knew about the life you held within you. assuming that it's his."  
  
He barely had the words out of his mouth when she reached up and connected her fist to his cheek. She didn't even have time to pull her hand back before he grabbed her wrist roughly. His eyes held hers. The fury that emanated between them was enough to spark a flame strong enough to burn down the very boat and light up the sky with bright orange flames. His breathing was ragged as he felt his skin throb from her accurately directed punch. Strands of blond hair covered her face where her own cheeks burned with anger. "No woman. has ever laid a hand on me you will be the first and the last. Product distribution or not. if this should occur again I shall cut my losses and remove you from Sonny's life permanently." He whispered harshly before releasing her. "Carlos!" A moment later a guard appeared in the doorway. "Take Miss Matthews back to her room." Turning to look at her he continued. "If she should cause trouble. shoot her."  
  
She barely flinched at the order but inside she felt her stomach churn. She barely felt the guard grab her arm and lead her away. By the time she regained control of her own emotions she was already standing in front of her door and being ushered inside. Once locked away she turned back to the door and kicked it with everything that she had. "YOU CAN"T KEEP ME IN HERE FOREVER! SONNY AND JASON ARE GOING TO FIND ME! AND WHEN THEY DO. YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" 


	3. Falling For You

Chapter Four: Falling for You  
  
Lorenzo sat in his room with an ice pack connected to the side of his face. He tenderly let his tongue rub against the tender flesh on the inside of his mouth and winced in pain. He was so damn angry, and furious, not to mention somewhat impressed. It took a lot of courage to hit a man when he held all the cards and could end your life. But then again he would have been disappointed if she hadn't tried to defend the paternity of her child and her reputation as a loyal fiancee. He knew that he was crossing a line with his remark but what fun was it if he didn't try to push the envelope? Of course he hadn't expected such an outburst on her part.  
  
He felt the boat give a violent jerk from one side then to the next. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't been paying attention to what was occurring right outside of his cabin. Taking a stand and walking over to the port window he could see the rain beat against it as if desperately trying to come inside. It was so dark and murky. It was a good thing that they were docked only a mile away from port. It was dangerous but a worthy risk. Not that he expected Morgan or Corinthos to be waiting at the docks for him. For one, they didn't know where in the world to start looking not to mention that the storm outside was so bad that they wouldn't stand a chance. but it was better to be safe then sorry. He was sure that they were fine. Nothing too serious could happen to them. Although he did feel the need to check on Courtney. Calling for a guard he ordered him to give him a report on the girl before going back to his seat.  
  
Courtney heard him as he approached and she stood behind the door waiting. The dresser drawer was firmly in her grasp. She watched the door open and as she saw his head peek inside she brought the wood down onto his skull praying that she didn't cause permanent damage and begging God's forgiveness if she did. She watched him drop with an indescribable thud. Easing around his still form she pulled with all her might and dragged him inside her room before gingerly grabbing his gun, closing the door behind her and heading for the upper-deck.  
  
She held onto the banister as she made her way to the top feeling the boat rock beneath her feet. She felt her stomach give a violent jerk as she was overcome with seasickness. She took a moment, swallowing hard before making her way up the rest of the way. It was the first time she had seen the upper deck since she had arrived. Not that she could see much. The rain blew against her as if trying to violently attack her. Trying to keep balance she made her way to the railing and looked over. Squinting she could barely see her hand in front of her face. She wasn't sure if it were her imagination or not but it looked like there was a dock not too far away, maybe a mile off if that much. She could swim that. She was strong enough. But what if she were wrong? What if there were no docks out there and she was only projecting? She could kill herself and her baby.  
  
"Stop right there! You won't make it! You can't swim that far!" She turned to where the guard was yelling at her.  
  
Now she knew that she wasn't hallucinating. She wasn't seeing things because there really was land out there. All she had to do is swim for it. Climbing up on the railing she teetered back and forth between the idea. It was a big risk even with land being so close. She could see the turbulent waters below seething and hissing with dangerous waves.  
  
"Do you really want to try and make it? Do you really want to put your child's life in danger?" She heard Alcazar ask. She turned to him and stared at him in silence. "Perhaps you can make the swim to shore, it's not very far. But the water is freezing and the current is strong. You can get pulled beneath or do harm to your child's life."  
  
"And being shot isn't a danger to my child's life?" She retorted.  
  
"No harm will come to you or your baby as long as you are in my care. I promise you that. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"That wasn't the case twenty minutes ago."  
  
"I had just been hit. my ego as well as my cheek was bruised. But I assure you. my words at that time were empty and meaningless. I would never have you shot or harmed in any way. I give you my word." He promised holding out his hand. "Trust me." He pleaded.  
  
She looked down at the hand he was offering. The rain continued to pour down on them soaking his finely tailored suit and dark hair. The world seemed to be trying to tell her something. but she didn't know what. Perhaps to reach out and take his hand but she never got the chance to find out. The guard took it as his chance to go for it. Leaping across the deck he reached for her but wasn't quick enough. Startled by his sudden movement she let go of the railing and went tumbling over into the water below. 


	4. Losing It All

Chapter Five:  
  
Cold couldn't describe the feeling that coursed through her entire body as she hit the water and sank below the surface. The first second or two sent uncontrollable chills straight up her back to the forefront of her head creating an intense ache like freezer-burn. But then it went away and soon limb by limb she began to go numb. She saw her arms begin to thrash wildly at her sides and realized that out of sheer instinct she was trying to survive. Her legs moved rapidly beneath her body and finally took her first breath of air as she broke through the surface. Coughing and sputtering she couldn't see anything and the only thing she could feel was the rain on her face and the hair in her eyes. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out and soon she was swallowing salt water. Somebod." She was cut off as she went beneath the surface once again and this time her arms didn't move. her legs wouldn't cooperate and something inside her begged for her to just give up and let go.  
  
The Penthouse.  
  
"COURTNEY!" Jason shot up out of sleep shaking from head to toe. His whole body felt as if the temperature had dropped twenty below. Taking a stand he swallowed hard and walked over to his desk turning on a light. He leaned into the wood letting his hands rest against it as he measured his breathing, which came in rapid gasps. His heart was beating a mile a minute and his head ached. He knew that something was wrong. He could feel it and it burned him up inside because he couldn't do anything. It felt like he was dying and somehow he understood that in a way he was because Courtney was slipping away.  
  
The Yacht.  
  
"COURTNEY!" Lorenzo ran to the railing and peered over the side. His eyes strained to see any sign of her blond tresses that should have stood out against the blackness of the Night Sea. His guard came to stand beside him looking over trying to help. "Do you see her?" Lorenzo questioned.  
  
"No. I can't make anything out in this storm." He replied. "She's probably dead by now." He threw out.  
  
Lorenzo turned on him grabbing him by the shirt roughly. "Watch your mouth! And you better pray that she's still alive!" He shouted before stripping out of his jacket and hopping onto the railing and in a second was overboard and diving headfirst into the water below.  
  
She felt so light as if she were floating on air. And it was so quiet. She was so at peace and so alone. but nothing had ever felt so right. She wasn't afraid and she wasn't lonely. She understood the difference now between being alone and being lonely. You could be one without being the other. And that's where she was. She was alone and happy. If she could only stay in this moment and never let it go. But then there was something that she had to do. She wasn't supposed to be here; she hadn't earned this tranquillity and she knew that somehow. And as much as she wanted to stay she knew that she couldn't but the thought of leaving hurt her so deeply and she wanted to cry for a lost that she didn't truly understand.  
  
The local Colombian Hospital.  
  
He waited patiently outside her door pacing back and forth slightly jumping when he heard the door open and the doctor appeared. "Mr. Alcazar?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your fiancee is suffering from a mild case of hypothermia that could, if not properly treated, turn into pneumonia. But if you keep her out of the rain and make sure that she stays on top of her antibiotics that I'm going to prescribe she should make a full recovery." He informed dutifully.  
  
Lorenzo nodded making a mental note sure to get anything and everything that she would need. But he could see the regret in the doctor's eyes and knew that something was wrong. "And the baby?" He asked knowing the answer before another word was spoken.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Alcazar. The water was just too cold and the strain on her body just wouldn't allow her to hold onto her life and the unborn child. It was just too much." He remarked. It was always hard to deliver news like this no matter how many times he did it. "She hasn't woken up yet but when she does she's going to need you. I'll leave it to you to deliver the news."  
  
Lorenzo nodded. "Thank you." He whispered and sighed. Waiting until the doctor walked away he took a moment before giving the door a gentle push open. He stopped on the threshold of the door and stared at her sleeping form and somewhere in his chest he felt his heart, ache for her and her loss. Walking over to her bedside he pulled up a chair and took a seat. Leaning over he stroked her hair gently brushing it away from her pale cheek. Reaching down he grabbed her hand within his own. Bowing his head he sighed before looking back up into her face. "I'm sorry." He whispered truthfully. "I am so sorry."  
  
There was a silence that overtook the room as if the very air itself was mourning the loss. He simply sat there holding her hand and looked up suddenly when he felt her fingers twitch and ever so slowly watched as her slender digits closed around his hand. He looked back to her face and saw the slight movement in her features. Her eyebrows creased together as though she was fighting to remain asleep. Her lips parted and she let out a low moan of agony mixed with anguish and then her eyes fluttered open and met his intense stare.  
  
"What. what happened?" Her voice was barely loud enough to be a whisper and her throat was so dry that it ached.  
  
He cleared his throat trying to buy himself some time. "You're. at the hospital. You fell overboard."  
  
She nodded as if slowly remembering. "Cold. so cold." She remarked. And then all at once the thought hit her. "My baby?" She asked. When he didn't reply she asked again this time more forcefully. Staring into him she could see what he hesitated to say and felt the tears come to her eyes. "No. no please. please no." She pleaded with him through her sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry. The water was too cold and." He broke off feeling the ache tug at his heart.  
  
"Don't. Just stop. Don't talk. Please just don't say. anything." She sobbed reaching down and holding her stomach. "My baby. my little. my only. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." She apologized over and over again holding herself tighter.  
  
Lorenzo sat there not knowing what to do or say. "I never meant for this to happen. I tried to save you and your baby. I didn't want." He let the sentence trail off as her crying drowned out his words and soon a nurse came in with a sedative. "What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"She can't be under this kind of stress right now. She can't deal with it. It's too soon for her." the doctor injected an unaware Courtney and watched her eyes slide shut before turning back to him. "And maybe it's too soon for you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked.  
  
"Well. I know that it's a lot to deal with when a parent loses a child and I think that perhaps you should take this time while she's still asleep for yourself. Because when she wakes up she's going to need the love and support of the man she loves. She's going to need to lean on you and you have to be there. really be there." He replied. Patting Alcazar's shoulder he exited.  
  
Lorenzo stood there watching over her and hearing the words of the doctor ring in his ears.  
  
"She's going to need the love and support of the man she loves."  
  
With a heavy sigh he pulled out his phone knowing what he had to do. "Get me Morgan on the phone." He ordered. 


	5. Promises Made are Promises Kept

{Thanks to everyone who responded to this story. I'm glad that you guys like it so please tell me what you think of this next chapter. It's for those Journey fans but with a twist at the end.}  
  
Chapter Six: Promises Made are Promises Kept  
  
Jason almost couldn't believe what he heard as he sat silently on the private jet flying towards Columbia. Lorenzo had called him in the middle of the night telling him to meet him at a local hospital not to far away from an abandoned compound in Columbia. The idea that he could be walking into a trap resounded in his head courtesy of Sonny. The older man tried to go with his best friend but Jason refused. If he was walking into a trap one of them had to be left in Port Charles to figure things out and bring them both home. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck with his palm. The tension in his body eased slightly as he thought of her. Her long blond hair and soft smile flooded his mind and he knew that this had to be the truth. He noted something in Alcazar's voice that almost sounded like regret. he felt his hand clench involuntarily. If he did anything to hurt Courtney, well there weren't words to describe what he would do to the druglord. He let his head rest back against the cool leather of the seat trying to stop the thoughts in his head. He couldn't do anything right now but sit there and wait for the plane to land. He was never much for an imagination or looking toward the future. or thinking about the past but the thoughts swirled almost frantically inside his mind. He would see her and take her into his arms and hold her for so long. he could almost feel her body within his embrace. He just needed to get to her. once he had her everything would be okay. everything had to be okay.  
  
Colombian Hospital.  
  
He remained by her side long after the call. His hand gently stroking hers as she lay there lost within her own slumber. He wondered if she still felt the pain. By the look on her face she seemed at peace but somehow he knew. Perhaps because he had seen the way she took the news or maybe it was partially his own guilt but he knew that no matter how many sedatives they gave her it didn't help. Because even in sleep she was still in pain, the memory of her face and the sound of her voice would be with him forever. The way she pleaded with him to stop talking to cease from giving her the tragic news of her unborn child that was forever lost to her would remain with him for the rest of his life. He had seen death and he had seen pain but her pain. it was just agony and he knew that it was his fault. He opened his mouth to apologize but the words died on his lips. It didn't matter because his words of remorse wouldn't bring the baby back or change her feelings.  
  
Reaching up he brushed the fair strands of hair from her forehead and stared into her bright face that was finally coming back to its healthy color. She truly was beautiful. If her eyes were open he could see the crystal blue that they blatantly resembled. He swallowed hard. "I will make this up to you. I promise." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Just then the door opened and he turned to stare at the guard that was there. "Morgan is on his way here. If we want to avoid a confrontation we should leave now."  
  
He nodded. Turning back to his captive he stared at her. "I promise." He said again. Opening her palm he placed something within it and closed her fist tightly before taking a stand and walking out.  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
Jason walked inside the hospital and found her room almost out of sheer instinct. Opening the door with caution he took in the scene noting that she was the only one in the room and was by her side in seconds. Her body limp and unmoving and for a brief moment that felt like a lifetime he thought that he was too late. He thought that indeed it was a set-up; the worst kind of set-up and his breathing stopped. But then he saw the color in her cheeks and the slight movement in her chest and he released a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding and felt the unshed tears burn the backs of his eyes. "Courtney." He gasped softly with immense relief. Picking her body up he carried her out of the room and headed back to his plane.  
  
Lorenzo watched from the sidewalk as he saw Morgan take the girl to his car and drive away. His eyes followed the black sedan until it was lost with the blackness of the storm before turning to his own driver. "Call my pilot and tell him to get the plane ready." He ordered.  
  
"Yes sir. Where are we going?"  
  
"Port Charles." He replied easily. He had a promise to keep.  
  
Aboard the plane.  
  
Placing her on the long seat in the very back of the plane he stared at her sleeping form. The way her chest rose and fell with each soft gentle breath. Her blond hair fell across her cheek lazily as she moved within her slumber. Reaching out he took her hand within his own and caressed her fingers needing to be close to her. needing to touch her. Kissing her knuckles he breathed in her natural scent. God how he had missed her. Just thinking about never seeing her again almost killed him. "I almost lost you. And I know I'm selfish because even though it might happen again. I can't let you go. I'm sorry." He whispered to her even though she might not be able to hear him.  
  
"Jason." His name left her lips like a silent prayer.  
  
"I'm here. Courtney?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. "It's all. my fault." She mumbled still lost within some dream world.  
  
He furrowed his brow. He didn't understand. What was she talking about? "Courtney?" He asked reaching out to touch her face.  
  
The slight contact made her jump and she awoke. Staring at him with wide fanatical eyes she clutched the soft leather. "Jason?" She whispered tearfully.  
  
He nodded hating the fear he saw in her eyes. "Yeah. it's me."  
  
"I'm not. I'm not dreaming?"  
  
"No." He whispered putting his hand out for her. "I'm right here. Just take my hand."  
  
She stared down at his outstretched palm and ever so slowly reached out and placed her fingers in his hand. Closing it around hers he gave her arm a gentle tug and she fell into his embrace. "I can't believe. I can't believe that you're here with me. I knew that you would come for me. I knew that you would." She cried into his shoulder.  
  
"I will always come for you." He whispered into her hair as he kissed the intimate spot in the crook of her neck and held her tighter then he had ever before.  
  
"I wished for you. I wished." Her sentence broke off into sobs as she clung to him.  
  
"Shhh." He soothed as he stroked the back of her head letting his fingers get lost in her fair tresses. "It's all right. I'm here with you. It's just you and me. I will never let him near you again. I promise you that."  
  
She shuddered as a chill ran through her and buried herself within his hug. Looking down she felt something within her free palm. Opening it slowly she stared at the object through blurred, tear-filled eyes. 


End file.
